Don t let me go
by evaTR
Summary: ¿Qué relación hay realmente entre Emma y Regina? ¿Habrá un final feliz para los villanos? ¿Qué es más poderoso el odio, el rencor o el amor? Qué conexión tienen Cora y la mujer morena? Cuando Peter Pan consigue la maldición todos los acontecimientos se precipitan.
1. No me dejes caer

**Capítulo 1.**

Aún estaban todos pensando en la forma de detener a Peter Pan, el cual había poseído el cuerpo de Henry, cuando oyeron un grito que provenía del bosque. Entre todos, y tras una larga media hora de discusión, decidieron que el señor Gold, Bella, David y Blanca irían con Henry a la tienda del señor Gold, mientras que Emma y Regina irían a ver de dónde provenía el grito. En cuanto los perdieron de vista comenzaron a andar en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido.

-Creo que era por allí- indicó Regina señalando la zona del bosque que rodeaba la playa.

-Creo que era más bien por allá- dijo Emma apuntando un poco más al este, a la zona de acantilados.

-Tienes razón sería más lógico que alguien pidiese ayuda desde un acantilado que desde la playa. Tendríamos que darnos prisa el tiempo se está poniendo mal.

-Parece que va a llover, y este viento no me parece una buena señal.

Siguieron caminando por el bosque, pero, unos minutos más tarde se desató una peligrosa tormenta; habrían vuelto a la tienda si no hubiese sido porque justo en el momento en el que iban a dar la vuelta oyeron de nuevo el grito, sin duda de una mujer, procedente de la linde del bosque, junto al acantilado. Se dirigieron hasta allí llevando todo el cuidado posible y llamando a gritos a la persona que emitía aquel grito de socorro.

-¿Hola?

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

Justo en el momento en que Regina formuló esa segunda pregunta la sombra de Peter Pan salió del acantilado, que junto al viento y la lluvia, hizo perder el equilibrio a Emma, que resbaló y cayó por el acantilado. Emma habría muerto si no hubiese sido por la velocidad con la que Regina le cogió la mano, evitando así que esta cayera al vacío.

-No me sueltes por favor- pidió Emma aterrorizada

-No lo haré, no podría…

-¿Acaso tu conciencia se vería afectada por ello?

-Eso y que si lo hiciera tus padres me matarían y Henry me odiaría- puntualizó Regina

Al momento de decir esa frase cayó la rama de un árbol golpeando a Regina en el hombro y la cabeza, y haciéndola aflojar la mano con la que sujetaba a Emma, la cual se resbaló unos pocos centímetros más hacia abajo.

-¿Estás bien Regina?

-Sí sólo ha sido un golpe, no te sueltes.

-No pensaba hacerlo. ¿Crees que podrás subirme?

-No lo sé pero no tenemos otra opción, si no lo intento caeremos las dos y si lo intento y no lo conseguimos también.

-Si no sobrevivo quiero decirte que…

-Emma, no seas negativa, no ahora por favor- Emma no podría haber dicho si Regina estaba llorando o era simplemente la lluvia que mojaba su cara

-Muy bien a la de tres, una…

-Dos…

-Tres.

Ambas hicieron un sobre esfuerzo, haciendo lo imposible por conseguir subir y por poco no lo consiguieron. De la fuerza que hicieron ambas, Emma cayó sobre Regina en una posición que habría resultado algo incómoda, totalmente pegadas y con las caras a unos escasos centímetros, las dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, aunque ninguna hizo nada por cambiar la situación.

-Respecto a lo que querías decirme, sé que lo decías porque creías que ibas a morir pero, me gustaría saberlo

-Yo…- todo el valor que había reunido Emma para decirle a Regina dos simples palabras desapareció. En lugar de continuar la frase cerró la corta distancia que separaba sus labios de los de Regina y le dio un suave y dulce beso.

Emma no supo decir que le sorprendió más, que si que Regina no la apartara con su magia o que simplemente le correspondiese el beso. Cuando se separaron ninguna de las dos dijo nada ni siquiera se movieron hasta que Regina alzó un brazo, Emma creía que para apartarla pero en lugar de eso, le acarició la mejilla y la atrajo hacia si para darle otro beso esta vez más largo y más intenso. Esta vez al separarse las dos estaban ya sin respiración y algo sonrojadas.

-Lo siento no he podido evitarlo yo…-comenzó Emma pero se calló al ver la cara que ponía Regina ante su disculpa.

-No… la culpa es mía no debería haber seguido, pero como esto ya no tiene arreglo, no me importa estropearlo un poco más- la contradijo la otra- Emma, te quiero, no sabía cómo decírtelo, pero de todas formas después de esto no creo que me vuelvas a mirar a la cara.

-Si hubiese sabido antes lo que sentías no te habría confundido de esta forma. Lo siento, pero no el haberte besado, sino el no haberte dicho antes que yo también te quiero- dicho esto la besó de nuevo sin darle tiempo siquiera a asimilar lo que acababa de decirle.

-C-creo que deberíamos volver se nos ha hecho tarde, si quieres cuando todo esto acabe podemos hablar de lo que ha pasado- dijo Regina tras separarse.

-Me parece bien

Emma se levantó y ayudó a Regina a hacer lo mismo, aunque no empezaron a andar sin antes darse un último beso. Ambas se prometieron encontrar una forma de vencer a Peter Pan y salvar Storybrook, juntas.


	2. Necesito más tiempo

**Capítulo 2.**

Tardaron media hora en encontrar el camino que las llevó hasta la ciudad, seguía lloviendo, estaban empapadas, cansadas, tenían los músculos engarrotados debido al frío y aun así las dos caminaban de la mano. Antes de ir a la tienda del Señor Gold, Emma, se paró en medio de la calle estirando de la mano de Regina, lo que hico que esta perdiese el equilibrio momentáneamente.

-¡Lleva más cuidado Emma!

-Pero si has sido tú quien casi se cae- dijo Emma con una sonrisa inocente y abrazando a Regina por la cintura, tímidamente.

-Porque me has empujado- le da un beso suave y corto en los labios, pasando los brazos por sus hombros, suspira- ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con qué?- intenta que no se le noten las pocas ganas que tiene de hablar del tema.

-Con lo nuestro, si tenemos algo…

-Ah, con eso, pues no sé…

-Emma te quiero y nada va a cambiar eso ni ahora ni nunca, pero entiendo que no quieras algo serio, hay más contras que pros…

-Regina, yo también te quiero y te querré siempre, pero necesito solucionar primero lo de Henry al menos saber que estamos todos a salvo- la interrumpe antes de que acabe- me dan igual los problemas que pudiésemos tener si decidimos estar juntas, y, en mi opinión creo que si estoy preparada para una relación seria o al menos contigo.

-¿Le han dicho alguna vez que habla demasiado, señorita Swan?- le dice levantando una ceja

-No señora Mills, ¿le han dicho a usted que cambia muy rápido de tema?

-No, Swan, no lo han hecho; si he cambiado de tema ha sido debido a que todo ha quedado claro, hasta que no solucionemos esto no tomaremos decisiones precipitadas

-Así es, pero tienes que prometerme una cosa.

-Dime, soy toda oídos.

-No te pondrás en peligro por ninguna razón ni dejarás que os pase nada a Henry o a ti, y que no harás ninguna locura pase lo que pase, ¿de acuerdo?

-Acepto hacer esa promesa si tú me haces la misma, quiero un trato justo- dice Regina muy seriamente.

-Trato hecho entonces-la aprieta un poco más contra ella apoyándola cabeza en su hombro y acariciando su espalda.

-Trato hecho- suspira jugando con su pelo y dejando un beso en su cabeza; unos minutos más tarde recuerdan la situación en la que estás- Emma, tenemos que irnos.

-No hay más remedio. ¿Me das un último beso antes de irnos?

Regina se acerca y le da un beso largo e intenso, que la otra le corresponde de buena gana, no se separan hasta que ambas tienen dificultades para respirar. El móvil de Emma suena, pero como tiene los dedos entumecidos por el frío y algunos cortes que se hizo al agarrarse en el barranco, se le cae de las manos golpeando fuertemente en el suelo; Regina se agacha a recogerlo y se lo tiende antes de levantarse, al hacerlo se le nubla la vista y siente un fuerte e intenso pinchazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, por lo que se queda a medio camino entre levantarse y sentarse agarrada de Emma.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?- Al no recibir respuesta por parte de Regina la levanta a la fuerza mirándola fijamente a los ojos y acariciando su mejilla a la vez que la sujetaba para hacerla reaccionar- Regina… ¿Estás ahí? Contéstame, por favor…

-E-estoy b-bien sólo me he mareado un poco…- hace una mueca tocándose la zona donde le ha dado el dolor, y donde casualmente la había golpeado la rama, nada más rozar su cabeza aparta la mano con gesto de dolor, al ver sus dedos estaban manchados por un poco de sangre.

-Ni eso es un pequeño mareo ni estás bien, ahí es donde te ha dio la rama del árbol ¿no? Regina estás sangrando y parece una herida fea…- sin esperar respuesta pasa un brazo por su cintura y la ayuda a caminar las cuatro manzanas que quedaban para llegar a la tienda- No diré nada de momento sobre lo nuestro- tras un breve asentimiento por parte de la otra abre la puerta y entran.

Nada más entrar Mary Margaret y David se lanzan a abrazarla, pero se detienen al ver cómo sujeta a Regina. Comienzan a bombardearlas a preguntas que intentan responder lo mejor posible, mientras Bella va a buscar algo de ropa que pueda servirles mientras la suya se seca. Cinco minutos después de que llegaran y comenzaran las preguntas llegaron Neal, Garfio y Campanilla, con la varita que el señor Gold les había pedido. Las preguntas siguieron tanto para unos como para otros, hasta que Regina no pudo aguantar más y dándole un pequeño aviso a Emma se desplomó en sus brazos, que la sostuvieron fuertemente y evitaron su caída.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Estaba bien hace un momento-dijo Mary Margaret algo extrañada

-Gold tienes que curarla con magia no hay otra opción…-suplicó Emma.

-No veo razón para hacerlo señorita Swan, ni si quiera está herida.

-Padre quizá deberías recordar la promesa que me hiciste- intervino Neal, siempre a favor de Emma.

Emma les contó muy brevemente lo que les había pasado cuando se separaron, eliminando los detalles personales, pero contando lo esencial; acto seguido les enseñó el golpe en la cabeza de Regina. Entre ella y Neal la llevaron a una cama evitando que apoyara la cabeza por el lado perjudicado, la dejaron a solas, casi tres cuartos de hora, con el señor Gold; pasado ese tiempo salió de la habitación donde se encontraba con la expresión más triste y seria que Emma jamás había visto, y negando con la cabeza dijo que necesitaba unos minutos para pensar. Henry entró corriendo a ver a su madre, a la que abrazó entre lágrimas; Mary Margaret y David se abrazaron entristecidos, pues al fin y al cabo estaba cambiando; Garfio y Campanilla permanecieron apartados de todos mientras asimilaban la situación; Neal fue a hablar con su padre; y las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar las mejillas de Emma, acababa de decirle lo que sentía hacia ella, no podía perderla, no ahora, no en el peor momento, Bella al verla tan entristecida por lo ocurrido la abrazó intentando consolarla, abrazo al que pronto se unió Mary Margaret con unas palabras en parte consoladoras.

-Emma, no llores no es tu culpa, tu no podías saberlo, yo también lo siento, hubo una vez en que fue casi como una madre para mí- dijo acariciando su hombro.

-No es por eso… Tú no lo entenderías.

-No te sientas culpable ella donde quiera que esté ahora no te culpa sabe que hiciste lo posible por ayudarla- siguió en sus trece Mary Margaret.

Emma ya sin ganas de seguir oyendo tonterías se excusó diciendo que iba a ver a Henry, y entró en la habitación, tomó a Regina de la mano y allí lloraron los dos, Emma cogida de la mano de Regina y Henry abrazado a ella y negándose a soltarla.

-Encontraremos la forma de acabar con todo esto Henry, te lo prometo.


	3. Cuatro horas fuera

**Sé que no queréis que Regina muera, pero solo os pido un poco de paciencia, sólo el destino deidirá que va a pasar con Regina. **

**Esto es lo que pasó durante las cuatro horas que Emma y Regina estuvieron fuera. Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**4 horas antes…**

Peter, con el cuerpo de Henry, estaba sentado junto a un árbol observando Storybrook; junto a él estaba Félix jugando con una manzana y su cuchillo, el cual lanzó varias veces a esta, en la última Peter dio un respingo y se incorporó.

-Ya está han encontrado a la Reina, saben que yo no soy Henry- hizo un mueca extraña ¿asco?, ¿indignación?, nadie sería capaz de saberlo- han liberado al crío y saben cuáles son nuestros planes.

.Eso no debería impedir que los llevemos a cabo, el nuevo Nunca Jamás estará aquí, todos serán niños perdidos para siempre. Peter Pan nunca falla- dijo con voz ronca- además siempre hay "opciones"

-Me acabas de dar una brillante idea, mi querido Félix…

Peter silbó y aguardó unos segundos hasta que su llamada fuese respondida. Su sombra apareció por entre los árboles creando una fuerte corriente de aire frio y escalofriante. Peter comenzó a explicarle el plan a la vez que Félix asentía convencido de que funcionaría.

-Esa es tu parte, encárgate nos reuniremos en el cementerio en tres horas.

-¿Crees que podremos hacerlo Peter? Dudo que la magia funcione igual aquí- objetó Félix cuando la sombra se hubo ido.

-Estoy completamente seguro, no te preocupes ella aceptará el trato.

**{****Sombra}**

La Sombra tenía clara su parte, separar al grupo, primero dividirlos y luego crear brechas insalvables. Cuando hubo comprobado que todos estaban dentro de la cripta Mills en el cementerio, inspeccionó el bosque creando un plan. Decidió tenderles una trampa en el barranco, junto a los acantilados, aprovechando que se avecinaba una tormenta. Emitió unos chillidos estridentes, que bien desde lejos podían confundirse con los de una mujer en apuros.

Al poco rato percibió que alguien se acercaba y comenzó a oír las voces de dos mujeres, una de ellas su objetivo principal. Peter había dicho: "Sin la Reina escasean de magia y, sin magia, no pueden vencernos. Haz que se separen, que se creen brechas entre ellos, haz que alguien mate a la Reina." Las voces se acercaban cada vez más.

-Creo que era por allí- indicó Regina señalando la zona del bosque que rodeaba la playa.

-Creo que era más bien por allá- dijo Emma apuntando un poco más al este, a la zona de acantilados.

-Tienes razón sería más lógico que alguien pidiese ayuda desde un acantilado que desde la playa. Tendríamos que darnos prisa el tiempo se está poniendo mal.

-Parece que va a llover, y este viento no me parece una buena señal.

Siguieron caminando por el bosque, pero, unos minutos más tarde se desató una peligrosa tormenta, la sombra comenzó a removerse inquieta entre los árboles, haciendo extraños ruidos y debilitando las ramas de los árboles; justo en el momento en el que iban a dar la vuelta oyeron de nuevo el grito, sin duda de una mujer, procedente de la linde del bosque, en el barranco. Se dirigieron hasta allí llevando todo el cuidado posible y llamando a gritos a la persona que emitía aquel grito de socorro.

-¿Hola?

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

Justo en el momento en que Regina formuló esa segunda pregunta la sombra de Peter Pan salió del acantilado, que junto al viento a la lluvia y envistiéndola con fuerza, hizo perder el equilibrio a Emma, que resbaló y cayó por el acantilado. Emma habría muerto si no hubiese sido por la velocidad con la que Regina le cogió la mano, evitando así que esta cayera al vacío. La Sombra aulló victoriosa, había tirado a la Salvadora y la Reina no aguantaría mucho, si las brechas existentes eran suficientes la Reina dejaría caer a la Salvadora, por odio y rencor, y luego cargaría con las culpas facilitando la ruptura del grupo y aislándose. La sonrisa que se dibujó en su etéreo rostro apenas duró unos segundos.

-No me sueltes por favor- pidió Emma aterrorizada

-No lo haré, no podría…

-¿Acaso tu conciencia se vería afectada por ello?

-Eso y que si lo hiciera tus padres me matarían y Henry me odiaría- puntualizó Regina

La Sombra se enfadó tanto por esas cuatro frases que voló directa a la rama más débil y gorda de un árbol alto y, con ayuda del viento y la magia, la estrelló contra el hombro y la cabeza de Regina, haciéndola tambalearse y aflojar la mano con la que sujetaba a Emma, la cual se resbaló unos pocos centímetros más hacia abajo. La Sombra sonrió, pero ya habían pasado casi tres horas desde que se había ido, tenía que ir a encontrarse con Peter Pan.

Se encaminó hacia el cementerio con una molesta sensación al dejar su trabajo a medio hacer, no tardó más de quince minutos en llegar al cementerio y entrar en la cripta de los Mills.

**{****Peter}**

Peter sabía lo que hacía, no lo había hecho más que un par de veces, pero eran suficientes para poder llevar a cabo el trato, aunque tuviese que sacrificar a Félix, era leal y fiel, pero no era más que un peón. Juntos se encaminaron hacia la cripta de los Mills procurando no ser vistos; cuando Regina y Emma se hubieron alejado entraron en ella atascando la puerta por dentro. Movieron el ataúd de piedra de un tal Henry Mills, y bajaron por las escaleras de mármol hasta un largo pasillo.

-Yo miraré en las habitaciones de la derecha, mira tú en las de la izquierda.

-De acuerdo- dijo Félix comenzando por la primera.

Les llevó diez minutos encontrar la sala correcta. Era espaciosa, lleva de polvo, pero bien decorada, había un sofá rojo carmesí, una pequeña estantería con libros en diferentes idiomas, una pequeña vitrina de exposición con todo tipo de cosas, varios cofrecitos apilados en una pared y con corazones dibujados, y, lo más espeluznante… un ataúd de mármol blanco tallado, con una rosa roja fresca encima, tenía una inscripción que decía: "El amor no es una debilidad, madre. Cora Mills."

-Aquí está, la Reina de Corazones, comencemos Félix abre el ataúd y siéntate en el sofá, no me interrumpas bajo ningún concepto. ¿Queda claro?

-Sí, Peter- respondió a la vez que, tras destapar el ataúd, se sentaba donde el otro le había dicho.

Peter colocó una mano sobre la cabeza y otra sobre el corazón de Cora, comenzando a recitar palabras en un antiguo idioma, conocido por muy pocos; se fue formando un aura de magia alrededor de ellos dos, un círculo de sal negra se estaba dibujando en el suelo, el ambiente se estaba enfriando y tensando, algo empujó a Félix a levantarse contra su voluntad y cruzar el círculo.

-Félix, Félix, Félix, creí haberte dicho que te quedaras allí y no entrases bajo ningún concepto- dijo Peter con tono burlón y sonrisa irónica- ahora vas a tener que pagar las consecuencias, introdujo la mano en el pecho del otro chico, para sorpresa suya, y extrajo su corazón de un tirón- ¡uy! Se me olvidó decirte que era necesario sacrificar un corazón y una vida para recuperar otros.

A Félix no le dio tiempo siquiera a entender lo que había dicho, Peter apretó su corazón recitando un nuevo hechizo y su vista se oscureció. Peter siguió con sus conjuros, mientras un suave humo dorado pasaba del cuerpo de Félix al de Cora; cuando terminó el conjuro respiró hondo y esperó.

Cora tenía la sensación de que le había estado faltando el aire durante un largo rato, se incorporó de inmediato mirando a su alrededor y tratando de averiguar qué había pasado.

-¿Henry? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?

-No soy Henry, sólo uso su cuerpo, soy yo Peter, ¿me recuerda majestad? Estoy aquí porque he venido a devolverte a la vida, ya que tu propia hija te mató, y estamos en la cripta familiar.

-Pensé que estabas en tu querido Nunca Jamás Peter. Dime, ¿qué quieres a cambio de esto?

-No pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad Cora? El trato es simple, no te mato a cambio de que me ayudes a transformar esta horrible ciudad en el nuevo Nunca Jamás, después te podré ayudar a marcharte o dejar que te quedes aquí.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- dijo pensativa, podría servirle para encontrar a su hija e intentar arreglar las cosas, había recuperado su corazón y quería recuperar a su hija.

Peter sonrió, no le dijo nada todavía, lo que inquietó a Cora, pero la acompañó hasta la puerta de la cripta donde habían quedado con la Sombra. Hechas las presentaciones decidieron construir una pequeña cas mágica indetectable como base de operaciones, en medio del bosque.

**{****Henry}**

De camino a la tienda Henry escuchaba la conversación de sus abuelos sobre la vida amorosa de su madre. Cuando entraron en la ciudad decidieron pasar primero por casa para cambiarse de ropa y asearse, mientras se tomaban un chocolate con canela los tres, comenzó de nuevo la conversación.

-Creo que Emma elegirá a Neal es un buen chico y la quiere- dijo David.

-No digo lo contrario, pero creo que optará por Garfio, es más de su tipo, y tiene más espíritu aventurero- contradijo Mary Margaret.

-Muy bien pues apostemos- cogió un bote de cristal donde echó algunos billetes- cincuenta dólares por Neal.

-De acuerdo cincuenta dólares por Garfio

-Me apunto- dijo Henry con una sonrisa y buscando entre sus cosas cogió unos billetes- cuarenta y tres a que **no elige a ninguno de los dos****.**

Mary Margaret y David mantuvieron una conversación silenciosa acordando devolverle el dinero a Henry cuando perdiera, y sonriendo aceptaron la apuesta. Al mirar la hora decidieron ir a reunirse a la tienda del señor Gold, donde estaban ya todos los demás.

* * *

**Peter Pan y Cora, una poderosa alianza, sobre todo si los sentimientos de Cora se ven nublados por la venganza; si hubiese alguien capaz de hacer sentir a Cora, lo que una vez sintió por aquella persona, ella no dudaría ni un segundo pero, ¿lo hará alguien?**

**Sé que esperabais leer que pasará con Regina, como habéis comentado, si Emma le dará un beso de amor verdadero; pero las historias han de ser contadas desde todos sus ángulos, el próximo fic será importante para todos.**


	4. Doce horas

**No he podido evitar escribir otro capítulo más, espero que os guste, y sed pacientes...**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

Llevaban veinte minutos en la habitación con Regina, Emma sabía que tenía que hacer algo esto no podía seguir así, le dijo a Henry que saliese a tomar el aire, que ella la vigilaría. Cuando Henry salió y erró la puerta, Emma, se permitió romper a llorar abrazando a Regina y pidiéndole que no se muriera; se le pasaron ideas disparatadas por la cabeza, pero no tenía intención de separarse de ella, eso lo tenía claro, nada ni nadie las separaría.

-Emma…-dijo Regina en un susurro, abriendo levemente los ojos y con una mueca de dolor.

-Regina, lo siento yo… no…-al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, hundió la cara en su cuello y siguió llorando, mientras la otra le acariciaba el pelo.

-No es culpa tuya ¿de acuerdo? Fui yo la que dijo que no era nada grave, deja de llorar tienes que ser fuerte, por Henry. ¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste antes?- Emma asintió levemente y Regina le dio un suave beso en la cabeza- no hagas ninguna locura, eres lo único que tendrá Henry…

-No pienso dejar que esto sea una despedida, ¿me oyes? Si te mueres no me lo perdonaré nunca, eres la persona a la que más quiero en el mundo, no dejaré que te mueras por haberme salvado en el acantilado, no es justo, tiene que haber alguna forma…

-**No hay otra forma, cariño**, además no es tu culpa ni me voy a morir por salvarte, voy a morir porque es mi castigo por todo lo que he hecho, perderte ahora y para siempre es el precio que voy a pagar por todos mis actos- la mano que Regina tenía en la cabeza de Emma dejó de moverse, su respiración se hizo más pesada y esbozó una leve sonrisa- te mereces ser feliz, encuentra el amor verdadero y olvídame, será lo más fácil. Te quiero…

Emma al darse cuenta de que no le quedaba mucho, le dio un largo e intenso beso, que Regina correspondió, y al separarse se dio cuenta de que ya había cerrado los ojos, se separó y se prometió no volver a llorar, no en la situación que estaban; en un último susurro le dijo una simple, pero poderosa frase: "ya he encontrado el amor verdadero, y lo más fácil no es siempre lo mejor ni lo que yo quiero". Se secó las lágrimas, se relajó y cuando se disponía a salir, el señor Gold entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Señorita Swan, ¿ya se va? ¿Ha despertado Regina en algún momento?

-Señor Gold… sí me voy ya, Regina acaba de… dormirse para siempre supongo- hasta Emma se dio cuenta de que le fallaba la voz, y que si seguía hablando volvería a llorar.

-Permítame…

El señor Gold se inclinó sobre Regina, y al tocarle la frente para comprobar su temperatura, recibió tal descarga mágica, que se vio impulsado hacia atrás, y Emma le sujetó justo a tiempo para que no cayera al suelo. La cara del señor Gold se transformó en una mezcla entre sorpresa, alegría y enfado, Emma retrocedió instintivamente hacia Regina cuando vio su cara, a la vez que él se acercaba pensativo y meditabundo.

-La he subestimado señorita Swan, su magia es más poderosa de lo que parece… Un hechizo protector, es curioso ni siquiera yo habría podido realizarlo, este tipo de hechizo requiere de un gran poder, unos fuertes sentimientos o negativos o positivos hacia la persona y una situación desesperada…

-No entiendo lo que me quiere decir señor Gold, yo no he hecho nada, no sé usar mi magia y no soy poderosa, además, ¿qué es un hechizo protector?

-Es un hechizo que le da a una persona que está a punto de morir doce horas más de vida, permitiendo así buscar una solución a su problema. Permítame contradecirla, es usted muy poderosa y aunque no sepa usar la magia, está dentro de usted, si me permite ayudarla podríamos sacarla e incluso curar a Regina si lo hacemos a tiempo. Sólo hay un proble…- antes de acabar la frase Bella irrumpió en la habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe y con expresión aterrorizada.

-Tenéis que venir, es Peter Pan, nos está mandando un mensaje a través de un espejo, quiere hablar con todos nosotros.

Gold y Emma cruzaron una mirada de acuerdo con seguir luego con la conversación, salieron de la habitación y se reunieron con todos frente a un espejo donde Peter Pan estaba jugando con un pequeño puñal y su sombra se mostraba algo impaciente a la vez que extrañamente contenta.

-¡Oh, aquí estáis! Rumple, Emma, que grata sorpresa veros bien, ¿cómo está la Reina? ¿Cayó por el barranco o la mataste al ver que te salvó?- dijo burlonamente Peter, Rumplestinskin puso una mano sobre el hombro de Emma para tranquilizarla y que no dijese nada- ya veo no me vas a decir cómo ha muerto, pero yo sé que está muerta ya no la percibo, mi sombra hizo un gran trabajo empujándote al acantilado, una pena que te ayudara; pero lo de la rama… ni yo habría tenido una idea tan brillante, bueno sí la tuve, pero es una sorpresa, me pienso atribuir los méritos de la muerte de la Reina- la sombra hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se rio.

Emma trataba de hacer todo lo posible por controlarse, Peter tenía la culpa de que Regina estuviese a punto de morir, era el único responsable, y lo pagaría, una frase dicha con voz dulce resonó en su cabeza "¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste antes?, no hagas ninguna locura. Te quiero…" la imagen de Peter desapareció del espejo con un último reto, a las doce en puto, enfrente de la torre del reloj, los dos solos; a las doce… eso era en diez horas, decidió no precipitarse, aprendería a controlar su magia, curaría a Regina y mataría a Peter Pan no es una locura, sólo es venganza, ese estúpido crío va a pagar muy caro lo que ha hecho, si Regina muere el vivirá lo suficiente para pagar dolorosamente.

-Emma, no vas a ir a ese encuentro, te lo prohíbo- dijo David cuando Peter se fue.

-No eres quién para decirme lo que tengo que hacer David.

-Soy tu padre, y has de obedecerme, Emma entiéndelo es por tu bien, no puedes vencer a Peter Pan, sólo conseguirás que te haga daño o te mate- Emma hizo caso omiso de su padre y se giró hacia Rumple con expresión turbia.

-¿Cuál es el precio, Rumplestinskin?- dijo sin rodeos.

-Creo que lo sabes Emma, Peter no irá sólo, déjame ir contigo- Neal gruñó con desagrado, y Garfio se acercó a Emma poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Hay otras formas preciosa, no tienes por qué hacer tratos con el Cocodrilo, ni tienes que ir, yo iré por ti.

-Iré yo- espetó Neal mosqueado por las acciones de Garfio- Emma, déjame demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí.

-Tenemos un trato Rumple- Emma estaba harta de que cada dos por tres estuviesen peleándose por ella, odiaba que fuesen tan idiotas y que no se diesen cuenta de que no los quería a ninguno- y por si no os ha quedado claro, no quiero estar con ninguno, y menos, si no paráis de pelearos como gallos. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Trato hecho, pues. Ahora mismo, no hay tiempo que perder.

Emma sonrió levemente esperanzada, habría pagado por ver las caras de Neal y Garfio en otro momento, pero el tiempo pasaba y Regina sólo tenía once horas y media más de vida. En algún rincón de su cabeza oía la dulce voz de Regina diciéndole que no era buena idea, que eligiese a Neal o a Garfio y fuese feliz, sin ella, que era lo más seguro, aquello inquieto a Emma porque habría jurado que era ella la que le estaba hablando de alguna forma desde aquel estado de coma en el que se había quedado.

-Primero piensa en un recuerdo hermosos y feliz, y canalízalo hacia fuera a través de tus manos.

Emma hizo lo que Rumple decía y, al cuarto intento, una llama envolvió sus manos, proporcionándole calor y una ligera satisfacción al haberlo conseguido. Él sonrió, y Emma habría jurado que estaba orgulloso de ella, y que no quería que Regina muriese. Mary Margaret ahogó un grito y se acercó instintivamente a David, Garfio y Neal retrocedieron algo intimidados y Bella cogió a Rumplestinskin de la mano.

-Muy bien Emma, ahora canaliza tu ira junto a ese recuerdo, eso hará tu magia más poderosa.

En ese momento se oyó la campanita de la puerta de la tienda y Ruby entró con Henry cogido de la mano, él estaba triste y asustado, Emma podría asegurar que sabía lo de Regina, se notaba que había estado llorando, Henry asintió como diciendo que sabía lo que pasaba.

-Mamá, ¿vas a ir?

-Lo sabes…, sí voy a ir.

- Ten cuidado y vuelve con vida por favor.

-Lo haré no te preocupes.

Emma sabía, en el fondo, que si no conseguía dominar su magia y Regina moría, lo más posible es que "no volviese si ella muere o si yo caigo, tu caerás conmigo Peter" canalizó toda su ira junto a sus recuerdos bonitos hacia el fuego de sus manos que se extendió por todo su cuerpo brillando con fuerza.

* * *

**Regina llamando cariño a Emma, es tan bonito. Espero que os haya gustado y he jugado con vuestros feels pero #SorryNotSorry. **


	5. poderes

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estaba en blanco después de acabar de leer Allegiant y además el último cap de AHS Coven me mató. Disculpad las molestias y espero que os guste, agradezco los comentarios :) **

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

**Hora cinco.**

Habían pasado cinco horas desde que Emma había empezado a intentar controlar su magia, tenía que hacerlo. Henry se había ido con sus padres a buscar, inútilmente en su opinión, a Peter Pan; Bella y Neal se habían ido a la biblioteca a buscar alguna forma de despertar a Regina; Garfio y Campanilla habían ido a hablar con Azul para averiguar cómo romper la maldición que Peter amenazaba con lanzarles; Ruby había ido a seguir un rastro, de algún veneno, que había encontrado en la herida de Regina. Mientras tanto ella sólo había conseguido invocar al fuego, teletransportarse y crear unos simples hechizos de protección, a ese ritmo no salvaría a la persona que más amaba en el mundo; por si fuera poco Garfio y Neal no dejaban de discutir por ella, era ridículo, no tenían posibilidades, lo peor era que no sabía cómo contárselo, ni a ellos ni a sus padres. "¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan complicada? ¿Nunca podré ser feliz?" pensó mientras mantenía el control sobre un objeto que flotaba por la tienda, una voz, que le había estado hablando la contradijo "Tú la haces complicada querida, te dije que me dejases ir y fueses feliz", ¿se estaba volviendo loca o era Regina la que le hablaba?

-Concéntrese Señorita Swan- le riñó Rumple.

-Eso hago.

-Si estuviese concentrada no me estaría hablando, ¿acaso no quiere aprender a controlar sus poderes?

Emma apartó la vista del objeto y se dirigió a él con tono frío- Claro que quiero, pero estoy cansada, la magia no es inagotable, y no puedo concentrarme por mucho que me lo diga- para su sorpresa él se rio y le señalo con un gesto de cabeza el objeto que, sorprendentemente, seguía flotando inalterablemente.

-Eso, Señorita Swan, es concentrarse.

-Pero si ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención…

-Por eso mismo, la concentración implica poner atención a todo, independientemente de si es más o menos, pero está ahí aunque no se sepa. Tómese un descanso le vendrá bien, nos volveremos a ver aquí en una hora.

Dicho eso el Señor Gold salió de la tienda dejándola sola, no lo pensó dos veces, echó a correr hasta la habitación donde estaba Regina y entró cerrando la puerta. Cuando la vio luchó por no romper a llorar de nuevo, le dolía verla así, la poderosa y terrorífica Reina Malvada, dormida en una cama, indefensa y muriendo lenta y agónicamente, ¿por qué ella?, ¿por qué de entre todos los habitantes del mundo era ella la que estaba muriendo? Se sentó en la cama, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

-Regina… no sé si me estás escuchando, espero que sí, sabes que te quiero más que a mi propia vida, pero no puedo hacer esto sola, te necesito y no quiero perderte. Dame alguna señal la que sea.

Emma no supo decir si era esa su señal o no pero volvió a escuchar la dulce voz de Regina en su mente "Emma, no lo hagas, es demasiado peligroso, no quiero que te pase nada" se sorprendió mucho y con voz temblorosa le preguntó.

-¿Regina? ¿Eres tú la que me habla? ¿La voz que oigo en mi cabeza?

"Sí, soy yo, pensaba que te habías dado cuenta antes"

-¿Pero c-cómo…?

"Te será más fácil si en lugar de hablar, lo piensas y piensas en que quieres que ese mensaje me llegue al corazón" la mano de Regina dio un muy suave apretón a las de Emma, y esta sonrió.

-De acuerdo… "Te quiero"

"Yo también"

Emma abrió los ojos, que había cerrado para concentrarse, miró a Regina pero ella seguía igual, no se había levantado ni mirado para hablarle, eso la entristeció. "Swan no estés triste, estaré bien aunque muera, ocúpate de Henry, no podrás vencer a Peter Pan" esa frase frustró un poco a Emma

"¿Por qué no podré vencer a Pan? ¿No confías en mí?"

"Claro que confío en ti cariño, pero tiene mucha magia y experiencia y no quiero que te haga daño"

Emma miró la hora, comprobando así que era casi la hora de volver a sus clases, le dio un corto beso a Regina y volvió a subir mandándole un último mensaje "Ayúdame a salvarte, por favor". Cuando subió Rumple ya estaba allí, su expresión era más seria que la que tenía cuando se había ido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-He ido a la cripta de la familia Mills a intentar rastrear la maldición, y adivina quién ha vuelto de entre los muertos.

-¿Vol-volver de entre los muertos? Es imposible… ¿Quién…?- ella misma se contestó a su misma pregunta- Cora…

-Sí, nuestra vieja amiga ha vuelto, pero ¿será para nuestro beneficio, o por el contrario, para perjudicarnos?

-Si ha vuelto querrá venganza, eso es seguro.

"O quizá sólo quiere una segunda oportunidad" dijo Regina a Emma.

-Una segunda oportunidad…-repitió esta última.

-¿Cómo dice Señorita Swan?

-Digo que es posible que Cora sólo quiera una segunda oportunidad, no tiene por qué ser venganza.

-Es posible, pero no descartaría la venganza, las personas nunca cambian, menos si son mujeres con poderes.

-Es usted imposible Gold-dijo ya irritada- sigamos.

**Hora ocho.**

Emma había hecho varios progresos, ya era capaz de realizar hechizos algo más complejos, controlaba el fuego, la telequinesis y la transmutación; lo siguiente eran los conjuros curativos de alto nivel, y entre ellos estaba el que salvaría a Regina. Habían pasado dos horas desde que había vuelto con las clases de magia, Regina le seguía hablando y aconsejando en todo momento, eso la ayudaba, y en algunos momentos, le daba la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante; Gold se había vuelto cada vez más exigente no le toleraba ni el más mínimo error y eso la ponía de los nervios.

-Es suficiente Señorita Swan.

-Pero no hemos encontrado el hechizo…

-Yo seguiré buscándolo, usted vaya abajo con Regina, duerma un rato la despertaré cuando sepa algo.

-Pero…

-No hay peros si se queda aquí no la voy a ayudar Emma, baje y descanse.

No le quedó más remedio que bajar, sólo quedaban cuatro horas, por muy descansada que estuviese no serviría de nada si no conseguía salvar a Regina, era inútil, jamás lo lograrían. Bajó a la habitación y se tumbó junto a su amada reina, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y, para su sorpresa, se quedó dormida al instante. Vio muchas cosas pero la más terrorífica, fue un sueño en el que Cora, Peter, Gold y ella estaban en la plaza del reloj.

Cora estaba muy, pero que muy enfadada, apuntaba hacia ella una de sus manos en llamas, y otra hacia Peter, que estaba peleándose con Rumple, los dos chicos estaban demasiado absortos en su pelea, todo estaba demasiado oscuro; Emma se dio cuenta de que tanto Cora como ella estaban llorando en silencio, eso sólo podía ser por una razón, Regina estaba muerta, se negaba a pensarlo pero era la realidad.

-La has matado… has matado a mi niña…-dijo Cora entre lágrimas- vas a pagarlo

"Regina, ¿estás ahí?" no contestaba, no podía ser real, no podía estar muerta.-Yo no la he matado, fue la sombra la que hizo que la rama la golpease.

-Porque intentó salvar tu inútil vida- era cierto, esa era la verdad la persona que más quería estaba muerta por salvarla a ella- ¿tus últimas palabras?

-Lo siento…

Y ciertamente eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que todo se precipitase, Cora le lanzó el fuego, pero alguien se interpuso entre este y el cuerpo de Emma, una hermosa mujer de ojos color café y pelo azabache, una persona que ambas creían muerta.

-¡NO!- gritaron Cora y Emma a la vez.

-No es culpa tuya… te quiero…

Emma apagó las llamas del cuerpo de Regina todo lo rápido que pudo y comenzó a llorar sobre su pecho, Cora hizo lo mismo ya no les importaba el odio, estaba muerta entre los brazos de ambas y eso era cruel; alguien puso la mano sobre el hombro de Emma y cuando se giró para ver quién era, fue despertada por el serio semblante del Ser Oscuro.

-Es la hora, Emma


	6. La misteriosa mujer

**Capítulo 6.**

-Sólo nos queda media hora Emma, recuerda mantener activo el hechizo.

-¿Está seguro de que funcionará Señor Gold?

-Sí, si es capaz de mantener la concentración.

Emma volvió a cerrar los ojos concentrándose de nuevo; aún estaban en la tienda, quedaban veinte minutos para encontrarse con Peter Pan y media hora para que el hechizo surtiese efecto, las esperanzas de conseguirlo eran pocas, pero no las iban a dejar escapar. Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Vamos, lo tengo bajo control.

-Deme un minuto, tengo que hacer una llamada.

En ese instante, la campanita de la puerta sonó y una mujer entró a toda prisa en la tienda casi tirando a Emma al suelo. Era muy guapa, alta, tenía el pelo negro y largo, los labios rojos y carnosos y los ojos más bonitos que Emma había visto en toda su vida, eran de un azul grisáceo, era algo más joven que Rumplestinskin, lo único que estropeaba su belleza era la tristeza que se reflejaba en aquella mujer. Gold salió de la trastienda poco después de oír el ruido, parecía sorprendido de ver a aquella mujer allí.

-Precisamente iba a llamarla ahora mismo señora…

-Déjate de tonterías Rumple, para que me has estado llamando- dijo tajante la mujer, parecía molesta.

-Claro, es Cora- cuando dijo eso una sombra cruzó el rostro de la morena.

Emma no entendía a que venía todo eso, ni por qué se había puesto de esa forma al oír el nombre de la Reina de Corazones. Sus ojos iban del uno a la otra, como si fuese un partido de tenis, parecía que se entendían con esas escasas palabras, pero ¿quién era esa mujer?

-Pensaba que Regina la mató primero, que falló y que luego Blanca la volvió a matar definitivamente- su voz dejaba percibir una mezcla de amargura y enfado al pronunciar esas palabras- no quiero saber nada de ella, a menos que sea una oportunidad para matarla.

"Regina, hay una mujer que odia a tu madre y quiere matarla, ¿la conoces?"

"Creo que hay muchas mujeres que encajan con tu descripción Emma, sé más precisa"

"Pues… algo más joven que ella, muy guapa, pelo negro y largo, ojos azul grisáceo…"

"Sé quién es, pero no recuerdo su nombre ni quién era. Sigo pensando que es una tontería"

"Te quiero y haré todo lo posible por salvarte"

"Yo también te quiero, por eso no quiero que pongas tu vida en peligro"

"Es la hora, tengo que irme. Adiós Señora Mills"

"Adiós Señorita Swan"

-Resulta que ha vuelto de entre los muertos, igual que tú.

-¿Y…?

-Está con Peter Pan, nosotros dos vamos a ir a negociar su salida de este mundo y puesto que Cora va a estar allí quizá te gustaría acompañarnos.

-¿Tienes una espada por ahí?- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el mostrador.

-¿Quieres la tuya?- Rumplestinskin le tendió una espada con el pomo de oro tallado, era realmente hermosa, parecía hecha a medida para la mujer, ésta la agarró, la sacó de su vaina color azabache con dibujos en plata y la observó.

-Más de cuarenta años sin empuñar esta espada, espero no haber perdido la práctica.

-Emm… Señor Gold quedan cinco minutos, y no es que no esté de acuerdo con llevar refuerzos pero ¿quién es usted?- dijo Emma mirando a la mujer, está sonrió con una mueca irónica.

-Podría hacer la misma pregunta- ambas miraron a la vez al hombre.

-Tiene razón Señorita Swan, vayamos pues, las presentaciones las haremos después. Y tú estarás escondida hasta que yo te avise, el factor sorpresa es nuestra mejor arma.

Le dio la espada de David a Emma y se dirigió a la puerta, manteniéndola abierta para que pudiesen salir las dos mujeres, la morena se puso unas gafas de sol que le cubrían media cara, antes de abandonar la tienda. Cuando todos estuvieron fuera tomaron el camino más rápido hacia la plaza del reloj, Emma no entendía el porqué de las gafas de sol si era casi media noche, aun así omitió el detalle y siguió caminando. El silencio comenzó a resultarles incómodo a las dos mujeres, ya que apenas se conocían, la mujer decidió romper el hielo.

-Y ¿por qué vais a enfrentaros con Peter pan? Si puedo saberlo.

-Para echarlo de la ciudad y evitar que lance una nueva maldición convirtiendo esto en el nuevo nunca Jamás- respondió Gold. La mujer miró a Emma.

-Tengo la sensación de que hay algo más, algo personal, pero no es mi intención ser cotilla.

-No se preocupe, no es ser cotilla. En parte es por lo que ha dicho Rumplestinskin, y en parte porque él y su sombra han dejado a la persona que amo en la línea entre la vida y la muerte- dijo con amargura y tristeza en su voz la rubia.

-Lo lamento, espero que se ponga bien, los hombres son fuertes y siempre consiguen superar cualquier cosa.

-¿Los hombres?- preguntó Emma confusa hasta que se dio cuenta de que la otra había dado por hecho que se trataba de uno de ellos, sonrió pero no dijo más sobre eso- En realidad el único hombre de mi vida es mi hijo, y no quiero más.

-¿Tienes un hijo?- se dio cuenta del cambio de tema, pero no se molestó en darle más vueltas al asunto, dio por sentado que no era un hombre la persona a la rubia amaba.

-Sí, se llama…

-Shhh, escóndete, vamos señorita Swan- espetó el hombre.

Ahí estaban, Peter Pan, la Sombra y Cora. Los tres les observaron acercarse con un semblante serio, repentinamente, Peter pan sonrió, era una sonrisa fría y burlona que reflejaba diversión e interés por la situación. Susurró algo al oído de Cora, que se puso seria y muy enfadada en cuestión de segundos, y se dirigió hacia los demás.

-Comencemos el baile, ¿qué tal uno por parejas?- en ese mismo instante Rumplestinskin sacó una espada de su bastón y se colocó en posición de ataque, Peter le imitó.

Cora se situó frente a Emma, la miró a los ojos y dijo unas simples palabras.

-Si mi hija muere por tu culpa, tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa.

Envolvió su mano en llamas y la rubia la imitó, comenzaron una dura e igualada pelea mágica. La pregunta es ¿quién ganaría esa noche?

* * *

**¿Quién será la misteriosa amiga del señor Gold? ¿Hasta dónde llegará Emma? ¿Sobrevivirá Regina? ¿Son diez minutos lo suficiente para que Regina consiga salvarse y además salvarle la vida a Emma?**


	7. Últimos minutos de vida

**Capítulo 7.**

Emma no dejaba de pensar en la extraña reacción que había tenido Cora, era como si hubiese recuperado su corazón y realmente sintiese amor por Regina, pero eso era imposible, tan imposible como que ella estuviese viva; ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿por qué ya no sentía esa conexión con Regina? La rubia estaba empezando a agotarse, habían pasado sólo nueve minutos, le costaba tener la esperanza de que ella siguiese con vida, había conseguid mantener el hechizo hasta entonces, sólo tenía que aguantar un minuto más.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me atacas Cora?

-¿Cómo puedes tener la osadía de preguntarme tal cosa después de lo que hiciste?

-¿Después de hacer qué?- dijo Emma mientras evitaba una bola de fuego y lanzaba un contenedor de basura contra la otra mujer- no he hecho nada.

-Mi hija se está muriendo por tu culpa y, por si fuera poco, no has dejado que Peter Pan intentase curarla, quieres que mi hija muera- la miró con odio e ira- pero serás tú quien muera.

En ese instante Cora le devolvió el contenedor con más fuerza, Emma lo esquivó por los pelos, pero al caer perdió el equilibrio; en esos segundos en los que caía al suelo Emma percibió un cambio en el estado de Regina, no sabía lo que significaba pero ya no sentía su presencia, eso sólo podía significar una cosa, estaba muerta.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡No es justo!- gritó la rubia a punto de llorar y muy cabreada- ¡Peter Pan te voy a matar, y no va a ser una muerte agradable!

El chico sonrió, pero no se distrajo de su pelea personal, padre e hijo se enfrentaban en una dura batalla, muy igualada. Emma se levantó lentamente del suelo, ya no le importaba nada, Henry podía quedarse con David, Mary Margaret y Neal.

-Con que quejándote a pan porque vas a morir, eso no está nada bien- se burló Cora mientras negaba con la cabeza y reía.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad?- un par de lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la joven mientras hablaba- me da igual morir, ya no tengo nada que perder, mi corazón acaba de morir.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué iba a morir tu corazón?

-Ya no la siento, creo… creo que ya no está.

-No puede ser, Peter me ha dicho que le quedaban varias horas, me niego a creer tu engaño- contradiciendo sus palabras empezó a temblar levemente y envolvió sus dos manos en llamas.

-No es un engaño, ha sido él quien te ha mentido.

Cora estaba muy, pero que muy enfadada, apuntaba hacia ella una de sus manos en llamas, y otra hacia Peter, que estaba peleándose con Rumple, los dos chicos estaban demasiado absortos en su pelea, todo estaba demasiado oscuro; Emma se dio cuenta de que tanto Cora como ella estaban llorando en silencio, eso sólo podía ser por una razón, Regina estaba muerta, se negaba a pensarlo pero era la realidad.

-La has matado… has matado a mi niña…-dijo Cora entre lágrimas- vas a pagarlo

"Regina, ¿estás ahí?" no contestaba, no podía ser real, no podía estar muerta, se negaba a creerlo.-Yo no la he matado, fue la sombra la que hizo que la rama la golpease.

-Porque intentó salvar tu inútil vida- era cierto, esa era la verdad la persona que más quería estaba muerta por salvarla a ella- ¿tus últimas palabras?

-Lo siento…

Y ciertamente eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que todo se precipitase, Cora le lanzó el fuego, pero alguien se interpuso entre este y el cuerpo de Emma, una hermosa mujer de ojos color café y pelo azabache, una persona que ambas creían muerta.

-¡NO!- gritaron Cora y Emma a la vez.

-No es culpa tuya… te quiero…

Extrañamente el fuego no llegó a tocar el cuerpo de Regina, una mujer morena desvió la bola de fuego con su espada, la reina cayó al suelo con un gruñido de dolor, inmediatamente Emma se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó, no sabía si lo hacía o de alegría o por desahogarse, pero estaba llorando, no le importaba que la viesen, Regina estaba con ella y estaba viva, le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo antes de hablar.

-Eres idiota Emma Swan, te dije que no quería que vinieses, casi te matan- mientras hablaba le apartó algunos mechones de cabello rubio de la cara.

-Pero soy tu idiota y lo he hecho porque te quiero, la idea era que me matasen, ¿cómo demonios se te ocurre cortar la puñetera conexión? Pensaba que estabas muerta ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado?- lo último lo dijo más bien seria.

Cora observaba incrédula y boquiabierta la escena, la mujer morena permanecía de espaldas a ella, no sabía quién era, pero había salvado a Regina, le debía una. Lo que no lograba entender era por qué estaban las dos jóvenes abrazadas y tiradas en el suelo, la última vez que las había visto juntas estaban intentando matarse. Al igual que Cora, la mujer morena observaba con curiosidad la escena, la joven morena del suelo había llegado mucho antes a interceptar el hechizo que ella, pero ella estaba más cerca, la rubia parecía casi eufórica de verla, ¿sería ella la persona de la que había hablado antes?

-No lo he hecho a propósito, perdóname- dijo con un hilo de voz sintiéndose culpable.

-Lo sé, tranquila, sólo ha sido un susto- dichas estas palabras, Emma, tomó las mejillas de la otra y le dio un suave y largo beso.

-Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides nunca- respondió Regina cuando se separaron y antes de volver a besarla, esta vez con más intensidad.

A sus espaldas, Rumplestinskin cayó al suelo, la espada-bastón descansaba a unos tres metros de él, había perdido, Peter se inclinó sobre él diciéndole cosas que sólo ellos dos comprendían; se levantó sonriendo, miró primero a Cora, quién le devolvió una mirada llena de odio, después miró más allá, a Emma y a Regina que miraban la escena nerviosas, la sonrisa de su rostro fue sustituida por una mueca de ira y asco, se acercó lentamente hacia ellas ignorando totalmente al resto. Señaló a Regina con un dedo.

-¡Tú tendrías que estar muerta! ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado convencer a tu madre para que mate a la estúpida Salvadora?- ahora señaló a Emma, estaba gritando muy enfadado, ni siquiera había reparado en a otra morena- ¡tanto os cuesta estar a las dos muertas? ¿Sólo falta que aparezcan…

-¡Mamaaaaaaaa!

En ese momento todos pegaron un salto por el grito y la tensión del momento, el señor Gold había conseguido levantarse y se acercó a donde estaban todos, la mujer morena, ocultádole su rostro, cogió a Cora por detrás y le puso la espada en la garganta. Modificó su voz antes de hablar.

-Un solo movimiento y la mato- nadie se movió, la mujer morena fue retrocediendo hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de allí con la espada en la garganta de Cora.

-Es hora de que yo también me vaya, nos veremos pronto, esto no va a quedar así, vais a sufrir, mucho- esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de que Peter y su sombra desapareciesen.

-Creo que es demasiado pronto para eso, ayúdame a levantarme.

-Sí yo también lo creo.

Emma ayudó a Regina a levantarse, justo antes de que Henry se les echase encima, las abrazó con fuerza; Blanca, David, Neal, Garfio y Campanilla llegaron a la plaza poco después, ninguno sospechó lo que acababa de pasar; lo que más fastidió tanto a la rubia como a la morena fue los efusivos y demasiado cariñosos abrazos que Neal y Garfio le dieron a Emma, Henry tuvo que retener a su madre para evitar que le diese una patada en determinada zona a cada uno.

* * *

Cora y la mujer morena aparecieron en una pequeña casita cerca de la playa, aunque alejada del pueblo, estaba empezando a amanecer; la mujer le quitó la espada a Cora de la garganta, quién se giró inmediatamente para ver la cara de su secuestradora. El ostro que vio ante ella la dejó sin palabras y muy confusa.

-Tú…

-Hola Cora, ¿me has echado de menos?

Cora tragó saliva ruidosamente, estaba algo asustada, aunque algo le decía que era ella, la misma de siempre que no había de tenerle miedo, pero algo había cambiado desde su accidental muerte. No respondió, se quedó mirándola fijamente, admirando su belleza. La mujer la agarró por la garganta, no intentó resistirse, no a ella, había recuperado su corazón, y con él, sus sentimientos hacia aquella mujer.

-Es hora de pagar por todo el sufrimiento que me has causado- con la otra mano, la morena, agarró s pelo- ¿tienes algo que decir?

-Te he echado de men…- la frase fue interrumpida por un intenso y apasionado beso, Cora cogió a la otra mujer por las caderas acercándola a sí misma.

* * *

**Puede que en el siguiente capítulo desvele la identidad de la morena, puede. Esto no acaba aquí, Peter Pan a prometido vangarse y: "Peter Pan never fails"**


	8. Amor

**Capítulo 7.**

-¡Emma!- gritaron David y Mary Margaret prácticamente tirándose encima suya.

-Menos mal que estás bien, me tenías preocupada.

-Deberías habernos hecho caso, no era buena idea venir- objetó su padre.

-Estoy bien ¿no? No hay de qué preocuparse, todo ha ido bien.

-¿Tienes la maldición, preciosa?- Garfio rodeó la cintura de la rubia mientras hablaba.

Emma se puso tensa por el contacto, no le hacía gracia que se tomase tantas confianzas, no tenía derecho a hacerlo, además ella sólo quería abrazar a una persona, pero habían acordado que era demasiado pronto para hacerlo.

-Henry, me voy a casa, estoy cansada y me duele la cabeza- susurró Regina, le dio un abrazo y echó a andar hacia su casa lo más discretamente posible para que nadie se diese cuenta.

No era del todo mentira, pero la verdadera razón por la que se fue era que o le hacía gracia ver a Garfio abrazar así a Emma, ni que le estuviese metiendo mano tan descaradamente; y puesto que nadie le prestaba atención, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-No, no tengo la maldición, con Cora distrayéndome no pude conseguirla, pero por lo menos conseguimos salvar a Regina- se giró para mirarla, pero no la vio- Henry, ¿y tu madre?

-Se ha ido a su casa, no se encontraba bien.

Emma se mordió el labio intentando reprimir un suspiro, sabía que le había molestado, pero le preocupaba lo que el chico había dicho de que no se encontraba bien, y no quería dejarla sola después de todo lo que había pasado. Sonrió y cuando abrió la boca para hablar se vio interrumpida por unas crueles palabras, que si Henry no la hubiese abrazado en aquel momento, le habría dado una paliza a su propio padre.

-Bueno, por lo menos se ha ido y podemos estar tranquilos sin ella, preferiría que se hubiese muerto por culpa de Pan, tendríamos un problema menos y seríamos más felices.

-David, no deberías decir esas cosas delante de Henry- bajo la voz, Mary Margaret, antes de volver a hablar- aunque sean ciertas.

-No me lo puedo creer, me salva la vida dos veces el mismo día y lo único que decís es que queréis que muera- intentó tranquilizarse respirando hondo- le susurró a Henry al oído- sabes dónde estoy, guárdanos el secreto- levantó la voz dirigiéndose a los demás- me voy a casa, estoy muy cansada.

Henry asintió con la cabeza y le dio un abrazo, Garfio intentó volver a abrazarla, pero ella lo esquivó, Neal también trató de abrazarla teniendo la misma suerte que Garfio, David pudo una mano en su hombro, pero ella se la sacudió de un manotazo.

-Emma, ¿qué diablos te pasa?- medio gritó David.

No se molestó siquiera en mirarlo a la cara, no soportaba tenerlos cerca más tiempo así que decidió transmutarse directamente a casa de la Reina. No se molestó en tocar el timbre ni en aparecer en la puerta, apareció directamente en su habitación, estaba al borde de las lágrimas y cuando la vio en la cama, dormida, no pudo contenerlas mucho más; Regina se despertó al oír sus sollozos, asustada se levantó y la abrazó, no era buena idea presionarla para que hablase lo sabía por experiencia, quién la hubiese hecho llorar así no iba a salir indemne de esta. La codujo hasta la cama y se sentó con ella encima, siguió abrazándola y acariciando su pelo rubio, tratando de calmarla, ya le daba igual que Garfio le hubiese estado metiendo mano en medio de la calle, estaba peocupada.

-Tranquila, todo está bien- susurró en su oído.

-No… no lo está…- hablaba entre sollozos y lágrimas, no se merecía lo que habían dicho de ella, la abrazó más fuerte.

-No te obligaré a contármelo si no quieres, pero dime quién ha sido y me encargaré de esa persona.

-Son idiotas…

-Shhhh… tranquila, dime quienes son idiotas.

-Mis padres… son asquerosos…

-Pero son tus padres y te quieren, hayan hecho lo que hayan hecho ha sido por tu bien- apartó algunos mechones de su pelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡¿Por mi bien?! Sería mucho más feliz si hubiesen cerrado su estúpida boca.

-Ey, tranquila, cuéntamelo te sentirás mejor.

-Si te lo cuento será peor, tú te sentirás peor.

-Nada me va a hacer sentir peor que verte así- le limpia algunas lágrimas de la cara- pero si no quieres está bien, lo entiendo.

-Te le he advertido… mmi padre ha dicho que ojalá Peter Pan te hubiese matado y que seríamos más felices sin ti, y mi madre ha dicho que no dijese eso delante de Henry aunque fuese verdad, y los cerdos de Neal y Garfio han estado todo el rato abrazándome y metiéndome mano, y estoy harta de todo eso, estoy harta de que te traten así, aunque no lo sepan.

Las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de Emma, volvió a abrazar a Regina llorando sobre su hombro, sus padres se habían pasado, habían sido muy crueles y no se lo iba a perdonar nunca, además la próxima vez que o Garfio o Neal la tocaran, lo lamentarían. Los ojos de Regina se empañaron por las palabras de la rubia, estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de palabras por parte de todo el mundo, pero no a que alguien se pusiese así por haberlas oído, lo que realmente le molestaba era que hubiesen hecho sentir a Emma tan mal como para que hubiese acabado llorando entra sus brazos a las dos de la mañana; por otra parte estaban los dos imbéciles que la trataban como si fuese un premio, escondió la cara en su cuello para que no la viese así.

-No pasa nada, sé que me odian y tienen razón, y respecto a los dos idiotas esos, si vuelven a tocarte no me haré responsable de mis actos.

-No, no tienen razón, hay que olvidar el pasado y pensar en el futuro y, le pese a quien le pese, tú eres mi futuro, si vuelven a decir algo así me voy de mi casa.

-¿Y dónde piensas ir?- sonrió Regina, separándose un poco y dándole un beso en los labios- como no te quedes en mi casa…

-¿Dónde si no? Y respecto a lo de esos dos, me parecerá bien cualquier cosa que hagas, la única que tiene derecho a tocarme eres tú- ya estaba más tranquila, pero no se soltó de su abrazo.

-¿Eso significa que puedo tocarte y meterte mano?

-Si quieres…

Regina la miró mordiéndose el labio antes de besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez Emma se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella empujándola hacia atrás sin soltar sus labios. La morena enredó una mano en su pelo mientras que con la otra acariciaba y hacia circulitos en la cadera de la otra.

-Emma, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?- preguntó con la voz algo más grave por la excitación.

No respondió, volvió a besarla apoyando una mano en la cama junto a su cabeza y tirando de su camisón hacia arriba para quitárselo, cuando estuvo sin él, bajó los besos por su mandíbula y su cuello. La morena se dejó hacer mientras ella se dedicaba a pelearse con la camisa de la otra, que se negaba a abrirse, cuando consiguió abrirla prácticamente se la arrancó, besó también su cuello dejando algún mordisco, poco a poco le fue desabrochando y quitándole el sujetador, arañando suavemente su espalda. Emma dejó escapar un leve gemido, mordió algo más fuerte el cuello de la otra comenzando a acariciar uno de sus pechos.

-Emma… me vas a dejar marcas…-dijo entre jadeos antes de morderse el labio, y de un agarrón bajar sus pantalones y ropa interior a la vez.

-Así todos sabrán que eres sólo mía…-se separó un momento para acabar de quitarse la ropa, cuando volvió a ponerse sobre ella, le hizo un chupetón, que casualmente adquirió forma de corazón.

-Pero si mañana aparezco por el pueblo con todas estas marcas la gente va a pensar cosas…

-Que piensen lo que quieran, yo me desentiendo de este pueblo y sus habitantes- dicho eso volvió a bajar los besos a sus pechos, dejando mordidas flojitas.

-Como te vas a… aaaaaah Emma…- no pudo reprimir un par de gemidos que interrumpieron su frase.

La rubia sonrió y la besó en los labios con intensidad, repasando con los dedos las marcas que le había dejado, enredó la otra mano en el negro cabello de la otra; Regina vio su oportunidad de devolvérsela y, mientras la besaba, colocó una pierna entre las de la otra y agarró sus dos pechos con ambas manos.

Siguieron así un par de horas hasta que no pudieron más y se durmieron abrazadas, estaba amaneciendo y los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana. No había sido una noche fácil, pero había tenido un final feliz, después de todo ¿sería posible que los villanos pudiesen tener su final feliz? ¿Cómo reaccionarían Blanca y David cuando supiesen la relación de su hija con la Reina Malvada?

* * *

**Que bien que hayan acabado así de momento ¿no? Pero los problemas no han hecho más que comenzar. **


	9. El principio de los problemas

**Capítulo 9.**

Los golpes no dejaban de sonar en la puerta, una y otra vez, quien quiera que fuese llevaba más de media hora haciéndolo; Regina, harta de oír los golpes, se paró un último momento para observar a la rubia dormir, parecía tan inofensiva y perfecta… Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, se puso una camisa y unos pantalones, y bajó a abrir la dichosa puerta. Cuando la abrió se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, al verlos recordó lo que le había contado Emma la noche anterior, a ella le daba igual lo que le dijeran, lo que realmente la había enfadado había sido que la hubiesen hecho llorar, odiaba ver llorar a la gente, sobre todo si quería tanto a esas personas y había sido en parte culpa suya. Cuando habló se notó la irritación.

-¿Qué queréis?

-Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte Regina- dijo Mary Margaret con su permanente sonrisa.

-Sí ya, igual que anoche-susurró para sí misma, volvió a hablar alzando la voz para que la oyesen- ¿Me vais a decir qué queréis o puedo volverme a dormir?

-De acuerdo, Emma ha desaparecido, anoche dijo que se iba a casa porque estaba cansada pero nunca llegó, queremos que nos ayudes a encontrarla… ¿Por qué sonríes? Es algo serio no tiene gracia- Regina luchaba por no reírse pero la situación era muy graciosa.

-Lo lamento, pero ni puedo ni quiero hacer nada.

-¿C-cómo? ¿Qué no quieres hacer nada? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado por tu culpa, ¿nos dices que pasas de ayudarnos?- medio gritó David.

-No hace falta que grites Nolan, simplemente tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y de las que preocuparme de dónde está Emma- mintió, porque en realidad sí le importaba pero sabía dónde estaba en ese momento- ¿no se os ha ocurrido pensar que quizás no quiera volver a casa, que se ha ido porque está harta de las pegatinas de unicornios y de que lo veáis todo rosa?

-Se nota que no conoces a nuestra hija, Regina, mas es comprensible, tú no eres capaz de entender a nadie porque eres malvada, insensible e inaguantable. Gracias por nada- dichas estas palabras, Mary Margaret cogió a David de la mano y ambos se fueron de allí.

-Regina…

La morena se giró a la vez que cerraba la puerta, no sabía si alegrarse de ver que no se había ido o entristecerse porque seguramente había oído la conversación, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios sonriendo.

-Buenos días princesa.

-Buenos días preciosa- la rubia sonrió, pero la miró algo triste- ¿cómo puede no molestarte que te digan todo eso?

-Supongo que será la costumbre de oírlos, ¿estás bien?- preguntó recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Sí, si tú lo estás. ¿Qué querían?

-Te están buscando porque anoche les dijiste que te ibas a casa y no llegaste allí- ambas sonrieron recordando esa noche, la morena se acercó a la rubia rodeando su cintura con los brazos, la otra pasó los suyos por sus hombros- estaban preocupados y han venido a pedirme ayuda.

-¿Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Azul pidiéndole ayuda a la Reina Malvada?

-Sí, algo no muy corriente, pero les he dicho que ni podía ni quería ayudarlos a encontrarte.

-¿Y eso?- susurró Emma en sus labios- pues no entiendo por qué no querrías que mis padres estuviesen en estos momentos conmigo llenándome la cabeza de tonterías, y no pudiésemos estar juntas y haciendo esto- nada más decir eso la besó.

Tras un rato se separaron y Regina apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, respirando y dejando algún que otro beso en su cuello- Pues si tú no lo entiendes, ¿cómo voy a hacerlo yo? ¿Cómo va a ser mejor estar las dos juntas, besándonos y queriéndonos a estar yo aquí sola y triste y tú con tus padres los cuales te dicen tonterías varias?- ambas rieron y se dieron un último beso antes de separarse.

-Te quiero, digan lo que digan mis padres eres perfecta y muy sexy- le guiñó un ojo y Regina sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero mucho y Neal y Garfio estarán de acuerdo en que estás demasiado buena- miró la hora de su reloj y se puso seria de repente, habló con voz de niña que no quiere ir al colegio- tengo que irme a trabajar… Quédate aquí si quieres, coge lo que quieras de mi armario, volveré para comer.

-Iré a mi casa a ver si consigo que mis padres me dejan de buscar y se meten un poco en sus asuntos, ¿quieres que traiga algo para comer?

-Vale, cualquier cosa estará bien. No deberías ser tan dura con ellos, son los Charming al fin y al cabo. Hasta luego princesa- sonrió, le dio un beso corto y, tras coger su bolso se fue.

**Emma.**

Cuando Regina salió por la puerta suspiró triste por su marcha, pero decidió hacer lo que había dicho, subió a vestirse, cogió su chaqueta y salió de la casa de la morena. El día había amanecido soleado, pero había algunas nubes que ocultaban el sol de vez en cuando; la rubia fue caminando tranquilamente por la calle, saludó a un par de conocidos que se cruzó, mas a penas se paró a hablar con ellos. Pasado un rato llegó al apartamento que compartía con sus padres, buscó las llaves en los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja y, al no encontrarlas, se vio obligada a tocar el timbre; fue Henry el que abrió la puerta, sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, Emma le devolvió el abrazo echando un vistazo al interior de la casa, no parecía haber nadie, soltó al chico y entró.

-¿Dónde están todos?

-Los abuelos están buscándote por la ciudad, Garfio arriba, creo, papá con el señor Gold, ¿o era al revés? No lo tengo claro, todos estaban preocupados por ti, pero no les dije nada como te prometí-sonrió Henry rascándose la cabeza algo confuso.

-Gracias Henry, la verdad he venido para hablar con David y Mary Margaret para decirles que nos vamos de casa.

-¿Nos? ¿Yo también me voy?

-Si quieres sí.

El chico sonrió y sirvió dos tazas de chocolate con canela, le dio una a su madre y bebió de la suya- Quizá más adelante, prefiero que vosotras paséis un tiempo conviviendo juntas- ocultó una sonrisa tras la taza, Emma lo miró mal pero apenas duró unos segundos esa mirada porque también acabó sonriendo.

-¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

-Oh vamos, era obvio, lo confirmé cuando le cortaste el manzano, nadie había hecho nada así nunca para llamar su atención. Lo que no entiendo es cómo os ha podido costar tanto daros cuenta a vosotras.

-No lo sé… Pero tú has sido el primero y el único, de momento no vamos a decir nada.

-No diré nada, no te preocupes.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del apartamento y entraron Neal, Mary Margaret y David, los dos últimos se abalanzaron sobre Emma, abrazándola y con expresión de alivio, Emma intentaba decirles que estaba bien, que no se preocuparan, le costó mucho librarse de ellos; cuando logró desasirse de los brazos de sus padres Neal se acercó y la abrazó, la rubia se dejó ya que no era más que un abrazo, y se lo correspondió, el empezó a hablar.

-Gracias a Dios que estás bien, nos tenías preocupados.

-Sí, no hace falta que os preocupéis tanto por mí.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- tomó su cara entre sus manos y apartó varios mechones de pelo de su cara buscando heridas, frunció el ceño al ver las marcas de su cuello, ella habló antes de que –Sí, estoy bien, y agradecería que me dejaseis todos tranquila.

Ignorando las palabras de la rubia, Neal la acercó a él y la besó con intensidad, impidiéndole que se separase de él hasta pasados unos segundos; cuando Emma se vio libre de sus brazos, no dudó ni un instante en darle un manotazo en toda la cara, dejándole la mano marcada y un diminuto hilo de sangre en el labio.

-¡Emma! –gritó Mary Margaret. ¿Es que no había visto lo que acababa de pasar? Tendría que haberle dado una paliza… que sería menos dolorosa que la que se llevaría si Regina se enterase de eso.

-No vuelvas… a hacer eso en tu vida, ¿me oyes?- se podía percibir perfectamente la ira y el enfado en la voz de Emma- únicamente he venido a deciros que me voy de casa.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los tres adultos a la vez.

-Estarás de broma Emma, no tienes a dónde ir-dijo David.

-No puedes hacer eso, ¿cómo te vas a ir de casa? ¿Dónde piensas ir?- preguntó Mary Margaret.

-¿A qué viene esto ahora? Y más después del susto que nos has dado- espetó Neal.

-Me voy a vivir a casa de una amiga, y esto viene a que estoy harta de que pintéis el mundo de colorines y veáis unicornios donde no los hay, y de que tú y Garfio seáis unos cerdos asquerosos que no paréis de agobiarme y tratarme como si fuese un premio cuando así sólo lo empeoráis todo- se sintió mejor después de decir todo eso.

-Claro, y si no es mucho pedir, ¿podrías decirme quién te ha hecho esas marcas en el cuello? Sólo por curiosidad- fue Neal el que habló, con resentimiento en la voz, sus padres la miraron sorprendidos, ella los ignoró.

-Voy a por mis cosas- dicho eso subió a su habitación, metió toda su ropa en una maleta y algunas de sus cosas más preciadas; cuando tuvo todo preparado bajó y le dio un abrazo de despedida a Henry- adiós chico, nos veremos todos los días, y si necesitas algo llámame.

-No te preocupes mamá, lo haré.

-Ema, no puedes irte, ni si quiera nos has dicho dónde te vas ni con quién- dijo su madre triste.

-No será para siempre, desgraciadamente, os he dicho que me voy a casa de una amiga, si necesitáis algo llamadme.

Les dio un abrazo a sus padres, Neal se había ido ya al parecer, y se fue llevándose únicamente una maleta con ropa y sus cosas más importantes; decidió volver andando a casa de Regina, pero antes paso por Granny´s para comprar algo de comer, cuando salió fue directamente a casa, no recordaba que Regina le hubiese dado llaves. Cuando llegó vio que había una nota en el suelo en la que decía que las llaves estaban debajo del felpudo, se agachó para cogerlas (sin saber que un hombre la observaba desde la casa de enfrente, ni que le estaba apuntando con una pistola) se levantó con ellas en la mano y abrió la puerta, justo en el momento en el que iba a entrar, las bolsas con comida que llevaba en las manos cayeron al suelo, Emma se llevó las manos al estómago conde había impactado la bala, no dejaba de salir sangre; hizo lo que pudo para entrar dentro, no sabía qué hacer, alguien le había disparado ¿Quién? ¿Desde dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho ella? Eran demasiadas preguntas, no podía pensar con claridad, todo se le volvió negro y lo último que hizo fue intentar contactar con Regina.

"Socorro…" no pudo seguir, sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó allí, tirada en la entrada de la casa de la morena.


End file.
